Surpresa Sakura!
by Assiral
Summary: O aniversário de Sakura chegou, e Sarada resolve preparar uma festa surpresa para sua mãe, inclusive um vídeo com depoimentos em sua homenagem. One-shot escrita para o aniversário da personagem mais linda, rainha, dona e perfeita Haruno Sakura. [SasuSaku]


 **Nota:** _Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto_ _  
_ _A fanart na capa também não._

.

.

.

\- E então Sarada, sobre o que você queria conversar?

Boruto perguntou enquanto mastigava uma batata frita na lanchonete favorita deles.

\- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. – respondeu a pequena Uchiha que se esticou por sobre a mesa falando mais baixo para que só os colegas a ouvissem – eu quero fazer uma surpresa para minha mãe.

\- Supressa? Por qual motivo? – perguntou Mitsuki.

\- Hoje é o aniversário da mamãe, e eu queria fazer uma coisa especial para ela.

\- Não que eu não goste da tia Sakura, mas onde é que nós entramos nessa? – perguntou o loiro enquanto devorava mais batatas.

\- Eu pensei em fazer um vídeo em que todos darão depoimentos sobre a mamãe, e mostrar para ela durante uma festa surpresa que estou preparando.

\- Mas, que ideia legal, Sarada – disse Mitsuki com um sorriso gentil.

Sarada sorriu em resposta.

\- Então, eu preciso de uma câmera, e que vocês me ajudem a abordar as pessoas e vigiar minha mãe, para que eu não cruze com ela por aí.

\- Eu tenho uma câmera lá em casa. – disse Boruto – o meu velhote quis comprar pra filmar tudo que eu minha irmã fizéssemos quando éramos bebês.

\- Tenho certeza, que tem vídeos ótimos lá, de você cheio de meleca chorando com a fralda suja. – Sarada disse, e Mitsuki começou a rir.

As implicâncias continuaram entre si, mas depois combinaram o plano sem falhas. Mitsuki seguiria Sakura, e avisaria caso ela fosse para a mesma direção que eles enquanto faziam a gravação.

\- Estamos combinados então. Boruto, vá pegar a câmera e me encontre lá em casa. Eu quero que o papai seja o primeiro a falar. – fechou o punho na frente do rosto.

Os três seguiram o plano e tomaram suas posições.  
Cerca de meia hora depois, Boruto apareceu na casa dos Uchiha, e Sarada abriu a porta para ele, já ordenando que ele ligasse a câmera.

"Mandona" pensou.

\- Er... papai.

Sasuke estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, analisando alguns pergaminhos.

\- Você está se lembrando do aniversário da mamãe, não é?

\- Sim. – nem se ele houvesse esquecido, teria sido lembrado pela bagunça de cetim, balões, e letras garrafais coladas na parede em uma decoração toda rosa.

\- Eu estou preparando uma surpresa para ela, e além da festa estamos fazendo um vídeo com depoimentos sobre a mamãe. E eu quero que você diga algo.

Sarada sorriu, e Boruto posicionou a câmera bem próxima ao rosto de Sasuke.

\- Vamos, o que a mamãe significa para você?

As duas crianças olhavam com sorrisos ansiosos e nervosos, e uma luz vermelha na câmera dava sinal de que já estava sendo gravado.

Sasuke se levantou.

\- Eu tenho que sair.

Passou pela porta sem olhar para trás, deixando uma Sarada e Boruto parados como estátuas na cozinha.

\- Ok, vamos atrás de outras pessoas. – ela arrumou o óculos – depois nós pegaremos o depoimento do papai.

Boruto olhou para a companheira, e viu que ela estava frustrada, mas não mostraria isso. Seu pai disse a ele que Uchihas são muito orgulhosos e por isso as vezes, Sarada era geniosa. Quando conheceu Uchiha Sasuke então, viu bastante do orgulho que seu pai falava.

\- Que tal se formos na casa dos seus avós? – sugeriu.

\- Boa ideia!

Sarada o pegou pelo braço e puxou porta a fora, indo em direção a casa de seus avós.

Encontrou os dois na casa simples e aconchegante. A idade já era avançada, e seu avô já se escorava para lá e para cá em uma bengala.

\- Olá vovô e vovó.

\- Minha querida – respondeu Mebuki ao abrir a porta.

Abraçou a neta apertado, e deu quantos beijos ela permitiu.

Mebuki e Kizashi tratavam Sarada como se fosse uma divindade, ou pelo menos de seus mundos, ela era.

Afinal era o fruto do amor de sua filha e seu genro, e agora como avós, tinham a chance de mimarem e dar todo carinho sem precisar corrigir para educar.

O trabalho de dizer não era de Sakura.

\- Entre, minha querida. Eu fiz aqueles biscoitinhos que você tanto gosta.

\- Oh, Sarada. O vovô comprou chocolates para você, e um joguinho novo para seu videogame.

\- Obrigada, avozinhos.

Boruto observava a doçura com a qual Sarada se portava na frente deles. Nada parecido com a sua centrada e ao mesmo tempo irônica e implicante, companheira de equipe. E por conta disso segurava o riso.

\- Vovô, vovó, vocês lembram que hoje é o aniversário da mamãe, não lembram?

\- Claro que sim, minha querida, já ligamos para ela para dar os parabéns. – respondeu Mebuki.

\- Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estou planejando uma festa surpresa para ela, e também um vídeo com depoimentos das pessoas que ela ama.

\- Que ideia maravilhosa! – Kizashi batia palmas e sorria.

\- Tão linda a nossa neta, tão amorosa e inteligente.

\- Sim, e tão dedicada.

\- E bonita!

Boruto começou a rir, e Sarada já estava mais vermelha que os tomates que seu pai sempre trazia. com tantos elogios direcionados a ela.

\- Er... tudo bem. Podemos gravar? – interrompeu.

\- Sim, claro. Deixa eu me preparar.

Mebuki se levantou e começou a vasculhar uma caixa cheia de coisas, enquanto os outros três observavam, até que seu avô chamou a atenção de novo.

\- Querida, você vai pedir ao seu pai também.

Sarada torceu a barra da saia, não queria que o avô entendesse mal, caso ela dissesse que havia tentado sem sucesso.

\- Ele está na lista. – Boruto respondeu sorrindo, ele não deixou de notar o desconforto da menina.

Kizashi sorriu.

– Seu pai é bastante calado, mas nós sabemos o quanto sua mãe significa para ele.

Sarada sorriu também. Ela sabia disso, por conviver com os dois em casa, mas era bom que pelo menos os pais de sua mãe, soubessem que ela era amada.

Mebuki voltou com as mãos cheias de fotos e outras tralhas.

\- Vamos começar? – disse Sarada, e Boruto posicionou a câmera.

Gastaram alguns bons minutos, e ainda se entupiram de comidas que os avós de Sarada fizeram para ela, e os obrigaram a comer, sempre com o discurso de que estavam muito magrinhos.

Despediram-se e resolveram ir para a casa dos Yamanaka. Era o mais próximo do caminho deles, e lá encontrariam Ino e Sai, que poderiam gravar algo.

Quando dobrou a esquina, encontraram Sasuke..

\- Papai!

\- Olá Sarada.

\- Sensei!

Sasuke cumprimentou Boruto com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Eu acabei de sair da casa dos meus avós. Eles gravaram um depoimento para a mamãe. – ela apontou para câmera sorrindo e Boruto a imitou dando seu apoio.

\- Sua mãe vai ficar feliz.

\- Então, a mamãe ficaria bem feliz também se você gravasse...

Boruto ligou a câmera como quem não quer nada, e apontou para Sasuke.

Ele olhou de um para o outro e observou o tom falsamente displicente em seus rostos. Olhou mais uma vez para câmera, e quando longos segundos se passaram, respirou fundo e se virou.

\- Eu preciso ir agora. Tenho coisas a resolver.

A frustração bateu nas duas crianças.

\- Por que o Sensei tem que ser tão difícil. – reclamou Boruto.

\- Mas, eu ainda não desisti. Ele ainda vai gravar. SHANAROO!

Sarada apertou o punho na frente do corpo, e a determinação dela animou Boruto.

\- Vamos. – chamou o companheiro e continuaram seu plano.

Demoraram menos na casa dos Yamanaka do que na casa de seus avós.

Depois de gravarem, enquanto Sarada pedia a Ino ajuda com a organização da festa surpresa, Boruto e Inojin entraram em alguma disputa idiota, sobre alguma garota que os dois estavam interessados.

\- Garotos são tão estranhos. – disse a menina. – o que interessa mesmo é ser forte, e ser Hokage!

\- E você não sabe mesmo de quem eles estão falando? – Ino riu – você é mesmo filha do seu pai.

Sarada a encarava por trás dos óculos sem entender o que Ino dizia, enquanto ela ria e balançava a cabeça.

Quando Ino parou, ainda observando os dois garotos lutando aproveitou para perguntar.

\- Sarada, o seu pai já gravou algo?

\- Bem, ainda não. – essa resposta estava boa. Sem muitos detalhes.

\- O seu pai sempre foi calado, mas é da Sakura que ele sempre gostou.

As duas sorriram.

Sarada mostrava um sorriso ainda mais largo, por que Ino, pelo que ela soube, foi a rival de sua mãe, e agora reconhecia que ela havia ganhado.

Levantou-se e despediu dos Yamanaka puxando Boruto pela gola da camisa.

Os dois entraram em contato com Tsunade, e a encontraram em um restaurante, já era quase hora do almoço. Mas, a loira só pediu uma garrafa de saquê, enquanto as crianças comiam onigiri o mais rápido possível.

\- Como você está Sarada? Estudando? Lutando? Se você perder para esse bunda-mole cópia do Naruto, ou aquele borracha filho do Orochimaru, eu vou vir pessoalmente te colocar de castigo e treinar você. – a mulher levantou a voz, e recebeu um bico bem grande de Boruto e um sorriso meigo de Sarada.

\- Eu estou bem, vovó Tsunade. Estou estudando bastante, e estou cinco batalhas sem perder de Boruto e Mitsuki.

Os olhos de Tsunade brilhavam, mas ela não deixaria que as crianças assistissem. Sarada ria, por que ela era durona, mas sempre chorava quando a via.

Tsunade era uma segunda avó para ela, mais durona e rígida, mas uma manteiga que adorava a neta "adotada".

Sarada adorava a mulher, era a segunda Hokage favorita, depois do Nanadaime. E a adorava como avó.

As vezes se perguntava apenas, como seria a sua terceira avó, Mikoto... Talvez ela se orgulhasse da neta sendo Hokage um dia.

\- Tragam uma sobremesa para Sarada. Um sorvete bem grande. – Tsunade gritou para o garçom.

\- E eu? – Boruto gritou.

\- Tá, tá. Pro garoto também.

Sarada explicou seu plano para Tsunade, enquanto se afundava em seu sorvete, e a mulher concordou em gravar o vídeo.

Mas, mais uma vez, a pergunta que estava se tornando usual.

\- Sarada, o seu pai... Ele vai gravar também?

\- Bem... – se levantou de uma vez – ele vai gravar agora. Até mais oba-chan, obrigada pelo almoço.

Despediu-se e saiu correndo com Boruto em seu encalço.

Sarada havia visto o pai passando na rua do restaurante e correu atrás dele.

\- Papai! Que tal agora?

Sasuke mais uma vez, olhou para a câmera e se virou dando alguma desculpa.

\- Papai – Sarada gritou e seu pai parou sem se virar – eu não vou desistir.

Sasuke continuou seu caminho, e Sarada saiu pisando alto, e Boruto atrás.

Ela saiu bufando e resmungando coisas como "ele vai ver", "ele pensa que vou desistir"... até que trombou em algo e caiu sentada.

\- Você está bem, Sarada?

\- Na-na-na-nadaime?!

Naruto sorriu para ela, e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

\- Me desculpe, Nanadaime, eu estava distraída e ...

\- Ela estava brava com o pai dela, velhote. – interrompeu Boruto.

\- O que o Sasuke fez dessa vez? – Naruto perguntou e Sarada sorriu ao notar que o bico que Boruto fazia as vezes, era igualzinho ao de seu pai.

\- É que meu pai não quer colaborar com o vídeo que estamos fazendo para o aniversário da mamãe, que é hoj...

\- O QUÊ? É HOJE O ANIVERSÁRIO DA SAKURA-CHAN?! – Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça e choramingava.

\- Querido, se acalme, eu já enviei um cartão de felicitações para ela em nosso nome, e mais tarde iremos a festa de aniversário dela que Sarada nos convidou. – Hinata respondeu acalmando o marido, e sorrindo para Sarada que a correspondeu.

\- O que seria de mim sem você, Hinata.

\- Um velhote malvestido. Um dobe. – respondeu Boruto.

\- Ora seu...

Naruto pegou o garoto e o segurou esfregando seu cabelo.

\- É isso que Sasuke anda te ensinando?

Boruto ria.

As coisas entre eles estavam melhorando, e os dois reconstruíam sua relação. Mas é claro, que Boruto não poderia deixar de usar o apelido que Sasuke lhe contou que usava para irritar seu pai.

Coisa de meninos.

Sarada explicou para eles sobre os depoimentos gravados e os dois concordaram em fazer.

\- Ei Sarada – Naruto chamou antes que eles fossem atrás de mais pessoas – eu não sei se o Sasuke já gravou algo, mas se ele não fizer, só quero que entenda, que você e sua mãe são tudo para ele.

Sarada suspirou e deu um sorriso. Segurou a lágrima que quase caiu.

Ela admirava o Nanadaime não só por que ele era forte, mas ele tinha uma capacidade incrível de ler as emoções e alcançar o coração das pessoas.

Seguiram para o campo de treinamento, e lá encontraram alguns outros amigos de sua mãe.

Gravaram o mais rápido que conseguiram, o tempo estava curto. Mitsuki havia avisado que ouviu de uma enfermeira que Sakura sairia no horário hoje.

Boruto e Sarada correram para casa para ela dar os últimos ajustes nos enfeites, e Boruto correu para o computador para editar o vídeo.

Enquanto Sarada e Ino penduravam uma faixa, Sasuke chegou em casa.

\- Papai!

Sarada o seguiu até a cozinha.

\- Ainda dá tempo de gravar seu depoimento.

\- Sarada eu...

\- Se você quiser. – interrompeu – Eu não vou te pressionar, nem nada. Eu sei que você ama a mamãe e ela é capaz de entender a língua que você fala só com os olhos ou seja lá o que for – ela balançou os braços e Sasuke esboçou um sorriso – é só que, às vezes, seria bom deixar ela saber.

Sarada saiu da cozinha e voltou a sua arrumação, deixando seu pai sozinho.

Os preparativos já estavam feitos, e as pessoas haviam chegado.

Sarada combinou que todos chegassem mais cedo para que Sakura não desconfiasse. A casa estava escura e silenciosa quando ela entrou, e de repente uma chuva de confete, apitos e gritaria tomaram conta do lugar.

\- PARABÉNS, SAKURA!

A Uchiha colocou as mãos no rosto e não conseguia fechar a boca de tão embasbacada com tudo aquilo.

\- Obrigada, pessoal.

Colocou as mãos no peito, e tentou segurar o choro, enquanto cantavam uma música tradicional de aniversários ao ritmo de palmas.

As pessoas a cumprimentavam e davam presentes, e votos de felicidades. E Sakura agradecia e distribuía sorrisos.

\- Esperem, esperem! – Sarada gritou subindo no sofá – antes de partirmos o bolo, nós temos uma surpresa para você mamãe.

Sakura olhou desconfiada para a filha, que dava um olhar cumplice para todos na sala, menos ela. E deu um sinal para Boruto mais ao fundo da sala, que ligou a TV e todos se posicionavam para assistir.

\- _Hoje é o aniversário da nossa linda filha. – os pais de Sakura apareceram na tela – nossa menininha linda._ – dizia ele.

 _\- Linda, mas nem sempre foi, não é querido. – respondeu Mebuki - ela é linda hoje, mas quando nasceu tinha uma testa tão grande_. Lembra querido?

O casal começou a rir.

\- _É verdade querida. E pelo cabelo ser rosa clarinho quando ela era bebê, a testa dela parecia não ter fim._

\- _Mas, isso não importava, e sim que ela tinha saúde. Olha só essa foto_.

Mebuki se aproximava da câmera e começou a mostrar fotos de Sakura lambuzada de papinha, chorando com uma fralda suja, e todas as caretas possíveis de um bebê desdentado.

Todos na festa começaram a rir, e Sakura tapou o rosto envergonhada.

 _\- Ah, eu gosto dessa._ – a mulher virou uma foto de uma Sakura com o cabelo envolvido em alguma coisa preta e fazendo um bico bem grande – _nesse dia, ela chegou em casa e passou borra de café no cabelo, e disse que seria a Senhora Uchiha._

O tom de vermelho do rosto de Sakura era tão gritante que a saúde dela poderia ser questionada. Sakura afundava na cadeira, resmungando "mãe, não acredito".

O vídeo mudou e apareceu Ino ajeitando o cabelo.

 _\- O que eu tenho para falar de Sakura? Bem, que ela é uma testuda, e que sempre perderá para mim. Mas, somos amigas_.

Sakura virou os olhos semicerrados para Ino, que só deu de ombros.

\- _Quando éramos crianças, Sakura era muito tímida e ninguém gostava dela. Ficamos amigas, fiz esse esforço_ – Ino no vídeo olhava as unhas – _e ela deveria me agradecer por que desisti da nossa disputa._

\- _Eu soube que Sasuke-kun, sempre gostou dela, Ino._ – Sai apareceu no vídeo sentado ao lado da esposa, provavelmente não era a vez dele, mas Boruto o capturou.

 _\- Sai, querido. Fique quieto_. – Ino bufou e continuou _– Então, acho que fomos importantes na vida uma da outra. Sakura era uma chorona que eu ajudei, e eu aprendi algumas coisas com ela também. Parabéns, testuda._

Ino, no vídeo arrebitava o nariz o mais alto que conseguia. Os anos passaram e algumas coisas não mudavam.

 _\- Bem, acho que é minha vez._ – Sai sorriu para a câmera _– Sakura, você continua feia_.

 _\- Mas, que droga tio Sai!_ – ouviram Sarada ao fundo, e todos na sala começaram a rir, menos Sakura que rangia os dentes para Sai.

\- _Querido, fale algo legal sobre ela._ – Ino cochichava.

\- _Bem, pelo menos hoje você não é tão feia como antes. E, eu te respeito muito como shinobi._

Sakura sorriu.

Sabia coisas assim vindo de Sai era algo bem grande. Ele melhorou ao longo dos anos as suas relações humanas, mas ainda era totalmente perdido em algumas delas.

O vídeo mudou para Tsunade, sentada em uma mesa, com uma garrafa a sua frente. Nada de novo.

 _\- Sakura? Sakura era uma fraca, chorona. Eu ensinei ela a ser uma ótima shinobi e mostrar que mulheres podem sim ser fortes. – Tsunade tomou um gole de seu saque e começou a rir – Uma vez, durante um treinamento, eu disse para ela correr, por que eu a atacaria com toda a minha força, e demonstrei socando uma pedra gigante, a Sakura se assustou tanto, que caiu de bunda no chão e rolou até a cerca que dava para um galinheiro, rasgou os shorts, e se sujou toda._ – a mulher mau respirava com a crise de riso – _imagine Sakura, com esse cabelo rosa cheio de penas, e com shorts rasgados tentando chegar em casa._

Tsunade do vídeo começou a rir, e as pessoas na sala também.

E mais uma vez Sakura, afundava no sofá.

\- _Sakura-chan era uma menina muito violenta –_ o vídeo agora exibia Naruto _– ela era legal, mas sempre me batia e defendia o Teme._

 _\- Mas, você vivia correndo atrás dela, não é._ – disse Hinata.

\- _O que?_ – a voz que ouviam era Boruto, e um leve balançar da câmera. – _como assim, você corria atrás da mulher do Sensei?!_

\- _Éramos crianças, e a Sakura-chan era a menina mais bonita._ – Naruto coçava a parte de trás da cabeça.

\- _Ah é, Naruto? –_ Hinata cruzou os braços, mas era perceptível o tom de brincadeira em suas palavras, menos para Naruto.

 _\- Que, que... eu conhecia e tinha mais contato, Hinata._ – Naruto suava.

 _\- Mas, eu achei que você conhecia a mamãe desde criança._ – Boruto colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

 _\- E-e-eu conhecia, mas é que eu observava mais a Sakura-chan por que sabia que ela gostava do Sasuke, e via que ele olhava todo protetor as vezes para ela também_.

 _\- O papai se preocupava com a mamãe?_ – agora era a voz de Sarada no vídeo.

Naruto ajeitou a postura, estava mais aliviado.

 _\- Se você perguntar, ele vai negar. Mas, ele sempre protegia a Sakura-chan, mas ficava se fazendo de frio, disfarçando._

 _\- Sakura-san, era uma menina diferente. Ela era forte, e enérgica e sempre foi atrás do que queria. Isso atraía a atenção de todos os garotos._ – Hinata dizia com um sorriso singelo de quem reconhecia isso nela.

E antes que a Uchiha pudesse a agradecer a Uzumaki, o vídeo mudou para Kakashi.

 _\- Sakura era meio relapsa com o dever do shinobi no início. Ela não escondeu que estava lá por causa de um garoto. Na época, achei que ela logo desistiria, mas depois eu vi que ela tinha_ _bastante força de vontade, e entendeu rápido o que era ser um ninja._ – Kakashi puxou a máscara para ajeitar e todos na sala chegaram a se aproximar de leve da tela para tentar ver algo – _Hoje ela se tornou uma mulher muito bela, muito parecida com as que Jiraya descrevia..._

 _\- Eca!_ – as duas crianças reclamaram ao fundo no vídeo.

Sakura dirigiu um olhar chocada ao seu antigo sensei, seguida por todos na sala.

 _\- O que é? Eu só disse a verdade. Não sou o único que reparou nisso._

Gai, Lee, Kiba e outros na sala pediram para que o vídeo continuasse o mais rápido possível.

O vídeo continuou com vários dos amigos de Sakura, e que também estavam presentes na festa. Alguns insistiam em fazê-la passar vergonha, outros desejavam felicidades e como era bom ter conhecido ela.

E então o vídeo voltou aos pais dela.

 _\- Nossa menina não foi um bebê de capa de revista, mas ainda assim, ela cresceu como uma bela flor. –_ era Mebuki falando de novo.

 _\- Sim. Ela era tímida, mas compensava tudo sendo carinhosa, inteligente e estudiosa. E a medida que foi crescendo, ela lutou bravamente sem desistir. Mesmo quando..._ – o pai engasgou em sua fala.

 _\- Mesmo quando nós pedíamos a ela para esquecer o amor que sentia, ela nos dizia "como posso esquecer mamãe, Sasuke-kun tem meu coração" e ouvíamos ela chorando noites e noites. Ela não desistiu, sempre foi muito determinada, e lutou por seu coração._

 _\- E ela venceu. Alcançou o coração despedaçado que ela tanto queria consertar, e_ – Kizashi limpou novas lágrimas _– a prova de sua maior vitória, de seu amor, é a nossa neta querida._

 _\- Nós amamos muito você minha filha._

O casal segurava as mãos no vídeo, secando lágrimas com sorrisos orgulhosos.

Sakura também secava em seu rosto, quando Ino apareceu de nariz empinado.

 _\- Não precisa esconder o que sente querida_. – Sai estava virado para a esposa – _você já me disse inúmeras vezes como Sakura é importante para você._

 _\- Sai!_ – Ino colocou as mãos na cintura.

 _\- A mamãe também gosta muito de você, tia Ino._ – Sarada dizia – _ela sempre fala de como você a ajudou a dar o primeiro passo._

Ino sorriu, e abaixou a cabeça, e assumiu uma feição de saudosismo.

 _\- Sakura era mesmo um botão de flor que insistia em não desabrochar. Ela se limitava, e quando ficamos amigas, foi muito bom para nós duas. Confesso que não fui justa com ela, querendo que ela sempre me seguisse, mas ela quis mais, quis lutar pelas coisas que queria e acreditava. –_ uma lágrima desceu em seu rosto – eu ainda tenho a fita vermelha que ela me devolveu.

 _\- Que fita?_ – Sarada perguntava.

 _\- Não importa._ – Ino sorriu secando mais lágrimas – _nós duas brigamos, mas quais irmãs não brigam? O fato é que, eu me preocupo muito com a Sakura, e ela comigo, e sempre me ajuda, inclusive com Sai_ – ela sorriu para o marido colocando a mão nos ombros dele – _e a admiro muito, pela mulher que ela se tornou. E o quanto ela se manteve firme, criando você Sarada._

 _Ino se entregou as lágrimas, e encostou-se no ombro de Sai._

\- _A feiosa é assim mesmo. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas, principalmente quando eu pensava que não era ninguém e não deveria ter sentimentos. Ela e o pinto pequeno do Naruto, me mostraram o quão profundo os laços podem ser. E isso me ajudou bastante, inclusive a encontrar a felicidade._

Sai olhou para a esposa, e os dois olharam para um canto da sala, provavelmente na direção de Inojin.

Tsunade voltou a tela, ainda se recompondo das risadas da história que contou.

\- _Sakura era hilária com sua fraqueza, mas ela não desistia. –_ ela cruzou as mãos acima da mesa – _eu pegava pesado as vezes com ela, muito mais que o necessário, descontava meu estresse com a papelada de Hokage na garota, e mesmo quando eu achava que ela desistiria, ela voltava e pedia por mais._ – tomou mais um gole – _eu nunca fui fã de Uchiha Sasuke, mas eu respeitava o amor que ela sentia por ele, me lembrava eu mesma e um amor que não pude proteger. Então, eu queria dar essa força a ela, queria que ela pudesse proteger quem ela amava, como eu não pude._

Tsunade olhou pela janela, de forma que a câmera não pegasse seus olhos.

 _\- Sakura é para mim, como a filha que eu nunca tive._

A voz embargada da loura fez com que Boruto e Sarada dessem tempo a ela.

 _\- Mas ai dela, se não cuidar de você_. – a mulher assumia novamente a postura durona – _eu vou pessoalmente cuidar dela se não cuidar da minha neta querida._

 _\- Eu pensei que você não gostasse que te chamasse de vó, você sempre briga com meu pai por isso._ – Boruto disse.

\- _Só Sarada tem essa permissão._

Tsunade cruzava os braços, e as crianças riam de forma que ela não escutasse, mas agora tão próximos da câmera, era possível ouvir.

 _\- Sakura tinha muito potencial._ – Kakashi apareceu novamente segurando uma antiga foto do time 7 – _Eu pude ver isso logo quando começamos a treinar, e ela mostrou que poderia mais. Hoje, acho que eu deveria ter dado um pouco mais de atenção a ela como sensei, mas Tsunade fez um ótimo trabalho por mim. Eu considero o time 7 como a minha família, e todos me deram muito orgulho, principalmente a Sakura._ – coçou o queixo sob a máscara – _ela não tinha uma kekkei genkai, ou um biju dentro dela, nem clã, nem nada que a desse alguma vantagem, além de um controle de chakra único, e uma determinação invejável, e mesmo assim, ela provou que estava a altura de estar em um time junto com Naruto e Sasuke._ – sorria _– eu estava lá quando ela deu o golpe final em Kaguya. Os meninos são muito fortes, mas sem Sakura com sua habilidade médica e aquele punho de dar medo, não teriam conseguido._

As pessoas na sala começaram a gritar e assoviar, comemorando mais uma vez aquela importante vitória do time 7 sobre Kaguya.

\- _Sakura-san nunca quis ser minha namorada, mas tudo bem, seguimos caminhos diferentes e estamos com pessoas diferentes, mas ainda protegerei você quando precisar Sakura-san, com o poder da juventude que ainda arde em mim. – Lee mostrava seu costumeiro sinal de nice-guy para a câmera –_ somos amigos, e eu admiro muito a sua força.

\- _Sakura é a única que vale a pena ter algum tipo de discussão que requer inteligência_. – Shikamaru apareceu com as mãos no bolso – _ainda me deve uma partida de shogi._

\- _Quando me mudei para Konoha, Sakura foi uma das primeiras amigas que fiz –_ Temari apareceu tomando um suco – _ela fazia compras comigo, me mostrava as melhores lojas, e mercados, e fazia questão de me colocar no meio de suas amigas, para que eu não me sentisse sozinha. Ela foi uma amiga muito dedicada e atenciosa, e eu sou muito grata e feliz por ter ela._

\- _Sakura sempre me liga, ou fica comigo no aniversário da morte de Neji_ – TenTen apareceu detrás do balcão de sua loja de armas – _mesmo ela tendo o hospital e uma filha para cuidar, ainda assim ela dispensa um tempo para estar comigo. Obrigada, Sakura_ – respirou fundo – _significa muito para mim._

Mais e mais pessoas apareciam no vídeo, dizendo algo que admiravam em Sakura, ou só agradeciam por algo.

 _\- Todos nós nascemos pelas mãos da tia Sakura_. – Boruto virou a câmera para si ao falar e depois virou para um grupo de vários de seus amigos Shikadai, Inojin, ChouChou,...

 _\- Obrigada, tia Sakura!_ – as crianças gritaram.

 _\- Sakura-san sempre foi uma garota bonita que atraía as atenções_ – Hinata continuava o seu discurso de antes – _e ela poderia escolher quem quisesse, mas ela seguiu seu coração, e foi atrás do Sasuke-kun e lutou por ele. Isso foi muito inspirador para mim. Além disso, ela me deu muito apoio, e me dava coragem para falar com Naruto-kun, mesmo quando eu só queria fugir. Depois que tudo se ajeitou, nós ficamos amigas e bem mais próximas._

Hinata olhou para Naruto antes de continuar.

 _\- Algumas pessoas acham que eu deveria odiar ela, por que Naruto-kun dizia que gostava dela. Mas, eu nunca achei justo odiar alguém por que conseguia fazer o que eu não conseguia. Sakura é uma das amigas mais valiosas que fiz e um exemplo de mulher. Ela sempre foi muito forte, mesmo que de vez em quando a pegávamos chorando, eu sei que na verdade ela só descarregava o peso de suas costas e seguia em frente. Lutou pelo Sasuke-kun, lutou pelo nosso mundo, lutou para cuidar de Sarada, e continua lutando dia após dias pelas pessoas que ela ama._ – sorriu para a câmera – _você é inspiradora Sakura-san._

Na sala todos concordavam, e alguém segurou os ombros de Sakura.

 _\- Poxa Hinata_ – Naruto apareceu no vídeo aos prantos – _que lindo que você disse. Não sei nem o que dizer agora._

 _\- Diga o que a " Sakura-chan" significa para você, o que seu coração diz_. – Hinata consolava o marido.

Naruto ainda fungava e limpava o nariz com a manga da camisa.

 _\- Bem, a Sakura-chan como eu dizia, era uma implicante briguenta. Mas, era uma boa amiga,_ _mesmo que brigasse comigo, ela só o fazia para que eu me comportasse_ – coçou a cabeça – _como uma irmã mais velha._ – um sorriso gentil tomou seu rosto – _Uma irmã. Acho que é isso que a Sakura-chan significa para mim. Nós brigávamos, e brincávamos tentando pregar peças no Kakashi-sensei, e nos apoiamos quando Sasuke foi embora._

" _Sakura-chan sempre estava lá, e depois mais velhos, ela já não escondia sua preocupação comigo. Ela esteve lá, quando derrotamos Kaguya, e quando Toneri atacou ela me deu todo o chakra que eu precisava mesmo que isso drenasse suas forças. Ela me ajudou com Hinata, quando eu me tornei Hokage, e quando meu filho nasceu, bem, eu desmaiei, e ela me acordou com um soco_ – coçou a parte de trás da cabeça _– mas disse que mataria se eu perdesse o momento mais importante da minha vida. Ela esteve presente em tantos momentos da minha vida, que já nem sei mais imaginar ela fora de nossas vidas. Foi difícil quando ela viajou com o Teme, mas eu fiquei feliz pelos dois. O Sasuke é o meu melhor amigo, mas Sakura-chan é como a irmã que eu nunca tive. Então, eu espero que você seja muito feliz Sakura-chan, por que se existe uma pessoa que merece toda a felicidade do mundo, esse alguém é você. "_

Sakura se afundou no sofá chorando, e Sarada foi abraçar a mãe.

Todos na sala secavam lágrimas, e sorrisos de reconhecimento a grande pessoa que estava sendo homenageada.

Sakura foi importante na vida de muita gente que estava naquela sala, isso era fato.

O vídeo ainda exibia algumas pessoas falando, mas já eram apenas parabéns e alguns recados ao som de alguma banda, já indicando que era o final.

Quando o "FIM" apareceu na tela, todos bateram palmas e gritaram mais uma vez. Sakura se levantou ao centro da sala e sorria para todos a sua volta, agradecendo olhando em seus olhos. Ninguém pediria para ela fazer discursos, ela não conseguiria.

A festa continuou, as pessoas comiam e bebiam, riam e contavam situações que Sakura preferia esquecer, mas que rendiam boas histórias. Mas, vez ou outra, alguém comentava a ausência de Sasuke no vídeo, ao mesmo tempo a justificativa já vinha logo em seguida.

" _É o Sasuke, ele não fala muito. Mas, sabemos o quando Sakura significa para ele"._

Quase quarenta minutos passados, Sakura foi a cozinha pegar mais bebidas para os convidados, e então ir lá partir o bolo.

\- Sakura.

\- Sim, Sasuke-kun. – já estava acostumada com as aparições silenciosas do marido atrás de si.

\- Você poderia vir comigo um instante?

\- Nós temos convidados, querido.

\- Não vai demorar.

Sakura pensou alguns instantes, e mesmo que estivesse preocupada com que todos fossem servidos e nada faltasse, acabou indo.

Sasuke invocou seu falcão e os dois voaram até perto da saída da vila.

\- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou ela.

Mas, Sasuke desconversou.

\- Você está chateada comigo, por conta do vídeo? – Sakura o olhou confusa – por que eu não apareci.

\- Que nada, Sasuke-kun, eu sei que você não se sente bem com essas coisas. – ela sorria a balançava a mão.

Sasuke se sentia aliviado e grato por ela sempre o entender.

\- Eu até tentei. – Sakura olhou para ele – quando pensava que poderia dizer algo, as palavras não saíam, e olhar a cara de Boruto e Sarada me deixava ainda mais pressionado.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu disse que entendo. – Sakura sorria para ele da forma mais genuína possível.

\- Mas, eu queria dizer. – pararam – eu quero dizer.

Sakura estagnou quando viu a seriedade no rosto de Sasuke e o fato de estarem de frente para o banco que um dia foi o momento mais triste de sua vida.

\- Sakura, como eu não sei bem o que dizer, achei que te contar como foi aquela noite, seria um bom jeito de me expressar.

\- Sasuke-kun...

\- Naquela noite, quando você veio até mim, se você soubesse como foi difícil te deixar para trás... Eu peço perdão, por ter te afastado. Mas não pense que foi fácil ouvir o que você dizia, eu sequer conseguia olhar nos seus olhos. Eu poderia não ter respondido, poderia ter corrido, ou te atacado, mas o fato é... – balançou a cabeça – o fato é que eu não conseguia não ouvir sua voz, e um dilema se rasgava dentro de mim, entre precisar fazer o que eu tinha que fazer, ou continuar ouvindo você e todo o carinho e amor que você tinha para me oferecer.

Sakura derramou uma lágrima e Sasuke respirou fundo para continuar.

\- Eu precisava ir, Sakura. Trilhar todo aquele caminho árduo para ser quem sou hoje. Eu te peço perdão por ter partido e lhe causado tanta dor.

\- Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun, mas hoje você está aqui. E nós somos felizes. – colocou a mão em seu rosto.

Sasuke colocou sua mão sobre a mão dela, e fechou os olhos, aspirando o cheiro de sua pele e registrando todo o carinho depositado ali.

Sem aviso, ele a levantou no colo, ainda era desajeitado, mas com a prática, ele conseguiu um jeito de pegar sua esposa com um braço e ela a se agarrar logo a seu pescoço rapidamente quando isso acontecia. Mas, um gritinho sempre saía de sua boca.

\- Quando eu te desacordei – olhou para ela – desculpe por isso também. Eu te abracei e trouxe para cá – colocou ela no banco e Sakura permaneceu deitada – eu te abracei no colo, e coloquei aqui. Fiquei uns instantes olhando para você, registrando seu rosto com meu sharingan. Uma pena que era um rosto banhado em lágrimas e não o seu sorriso, mas esse era meu castigo por partir e te deixar.

Sasuke pegou a mão dela enquanto Sakura o assistia.

\- Você, mesmo desmaiada, quando sentiu minha mão encostar na sua quando me apoiei no banco, tocou e segurou meu dedo como seu, e murmurou meu nome.

Sakura sorriu e sentiu seu coração aquecer.

\- Foi um dos momentos mais difíceis, daquela noite. E por isso, eu acho que não resisti. – ele se aproximou e fechou os olhos – eu me aproximei de você e beijei seus lábios. Foi meu primeiro beijo, foi roubado da garota que eu gostava. – encostou sua boca na dela.

Sakura mordeu os lábios, mas logo puxou seu rosto para um beijo apaixonado.

Era a primeira vez que ouvia essa história, e ela achava que o amor que sentia por Sasuke não poderia ser maior do que já era.

Aquele dia era sempre uma memória ruim, e aquele banco também. Mas, agora a história havia ganhado um novo sentido em sua vida.

Naquele dia, Sasuke não estava alheio aos seus sentimentos. E ele se despediu dela com um beijo.

Talvez esse beijo aos olhos dos deuses foi o que selou o relacionamento deles, e que dizia que ela sempre seria dele e ele era dela, por que se comprometeram com seu amor naquele dia.

Aquele aniversário estava sendo maravilhoso.

\- Sakura, eu juro que não foi assim que eu te beijei. – Sasuke ofegava sorrindo.

\- Só estou te devolvendo o beijo roubado de tantos anos atrás com juros. – ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Você já imaginou que pode passar alguém por aqui, ou ter alguém olhando?

\- Não tem ninguém aqui, Sasuke-kun.

Ela o puxou para se sentar junto a ela, e os dois iniciaram uma nova sessão de beijos e abraços.

\- Eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso. – cochichou Boruto.

\- Pois, eu não me importo. Trate dar zoom e pegar de todos os ângulos possíveis. – Sarada respondeu se ajeitando atrás da vegetação que ela e Boruto se esgueiravam para observar seus pais.

\- Por que você me arrastou da festa para cá? – choramingou o menino.

Sarada ajeitou os óculos e deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Por que eu disse para você que eu não desistiria de filmar o depoimento do papai, não disse? E esse, eu vou guardar e assistir pra sempre.

Fim.

.

.

.

.

 _Feliz aniversário Sakura!_

 _E aí, chuchus, gostaram?_

 _Essa fanfic foi escrita para o aniversário da rainha suprema do mundo._

 _Era para ter postado ontem mesmo, mas acabou que não consegui terminar._

 _Voltei das minhas férias de fanfics e tentei escrever o mais rápido possível, saiu meio corrido, e não tinha tantas idéias, mas não queria passar em branco._

 _Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

 _E amem muito nossa rosada linda._

 _Parabéns, Sakura._

 _Você é mais que só uma personagem para mim._

 _S2_

 _Beijos gatas_

 _Até a próxima_

 _;**_


End file.
